Damon et Elena une toute autre histoire
by Dena06
Summary: Elena va faire une rencontre qui va littéralement changer sa vie d'un jour à l'autre mais va apporter du positif comme du négatif, elle va devoir se surpasser et repousser ses limites.
1. Chapitre 1: Une rencontre très inattendu

**Damon et Elena une tout autre histoire.**

**chapitre 1: Une rencontre très inattendue.**

**Salut je m'appelle Elena j'ai 17 ans, et je vis a Mistic Falls une petite ville tranquille ou il ne se passe jamais rien, enfin presque...**

**Vendredi matin je me réveille comme d'habitude pour aller au lycée (bien entendue a pied) 1h00 après , me voilà prête à partir, Bonnie et Caroline mes amies viennent me chercher et c'est partie.**

**Nous étions en route pour le lycée, ont passent devant un manoir immense et magnifique, mais il paraît vieux, là Caroline commençait a avancer dans l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée. d'un coup ont s'arrêta car un homme était planté devant la porte, ont ne voyaient même pas son visage, effrayant, du coup, on fit demi-tour direction le lycée**

**"Caroline: Vous avez vue comment il nous regardé heureusement qu'il nous a rien fait.**

**Elena: Ah t'a vus ses yeux toi il avait juste le visage sombre donc, on ne le voyait pas d'ailleurs.**

**-Oh ça va c'est bon."**

**Arriver au lycée tout le monde étaient rentrés j'ai même pas envies d'y aller dès le matin histoire avec Alarick et maths avec Jenna (ils sont ensembles et ont deux enfants: Hoara et Lucas)mais sinon ils sont sympa c'est juste les matière que je déteste.**

**Enfin le midi, heu plutôt , c'est juste le midi. Caro, Bonnie et moi ont se diriges à la cafétéria, et là... Miss Mistic Falls (Caroline) a péter un câble juste par ce la nourriture ne lui allait pas enfin bref c'est Caroline toujours aussi excentrique voir même plus q'avant!**

**Aller c'est partie pour le sport 2h00, génial, le prof ma mis en binôme avec un mec, je crois qu'il vient juste d'arrivé car je l'ai jamais vue mais bon je m'en fou. J'ai pas eux l'occasion de discuter avec lui en tout cas c'est pas lui qui va venir me parlait ça c'est sur, il est pas du tout causant perso.**

**"Elena: Salut je m'appelle Elena et toi?**

**-Ouai ouai bon ont y va, tout le monde nous attend."**

**Ok gros râteaux, bon ben va falloir bosser car il parle peut-être pas mais moi je débranche jamais, même si il le faut (dédicace à p'tite poulette), enfin bref on fait de la course d'orientation et pour une fois il s'arrêt pour reprendre son "souffle".**

**"Elena: Heu...**

**-Quoi encore!"**

**Alors ça, ça passe pas.**

**"Elena: Ok alors tu vas me parler autrement d'une et de deux tu pourrais parler sa te ferais pas de mal!**

**-Ouai,_ bien sur._"**

**Non mais il croit que j'ai pas écoutée pff, il ma saoulé, bon aller on rentre, enfin. Ouah il ma saoulé en plus il parle, pas il agresse, il pense qu'a travaillé, il est trop sérieux bon aller tu délire, va te coucher.  
**

**En rentrant, je passe devant la maison bizarre, en plus le mec était devant l'allée, génial.**

**-Salut je m'appel Damon et vous?**

**-Moi je m'appelle Elena, je suppose que cette maison est à vous?**

**-Exacte et vous, vous êtes très élégante.**

**-Plus loin par là-bas... Et heu merci vous aussi.**

**-A bientôt, Elena.**

**-A plus"**

**Oh my gosh il est trop beau même si, la première fois il m'a fait peur, bon aller on rentre. Je passe la porte de cher moi et je ne vois Jeremy je monte dans sa chambre personne normalement il devrait être là il avait pas cour, du coup j'appelle sur son portable.**

**"Elena: Allo?**

**-j'suis pas là laisser un message(LOL messagerie de malade)."**

**- Il est ou putain de merde!"**

**je vais appelais Vicki (sa petite amie) elle sait peut-être ou il est passé. Génial elle n'ont plus elle répond pas, Taylor non plus, personne ne répond. Je devrait peut-être retournée au lycée voir si il traîne dans le coin.  
**

**Sur le chemin je croisa bien évidement Damon.**

**"Damon :Tu vas ou ?**

**-Au lycée mon p'tit frère a disparu, je vais voir si il traîne pas dans le coin.**

**-Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux?**

**-Ben pourquoi pas."**

**Ont se mit en route, avec Damon (pour une fois en voiture). Arriver la-bas, je vais voir Caroline pour lui demander si elle l'avais vue , elle me répondit que non et Bonnie non plus là pas vue. Je suis vraiment pas rassurée, mais un peu d'un côté alors que, je ne sais pas pourquoi et qui arrive a me rassurer.J'ai ma p'tite idée,... qui me fait très flipée d'ailleurs, je croix que c'est ... **


	2. Chapitre 2: Une vérité bouleversante

**Chapitre 2: Une vérité bouleversante:**

**"Elena: Au mon dieu Jeremy, tu vas bien ou t'était passer?**

**-Ça va, ça va t'inquiètes.**

**-Ouff tu étais ou?**

**- Dans la forêt et un truc ma attaquait mais je n'ais rien vu.**

**-Tu faisais quoi dans la forêt?"**

**Damon a disparu quand Jeremy a parlait de la chose qu'il l'avait attaquait, bizarre. Du coup on rentra ça vaut mieux pour Jeremy, sur le chemin du retour je voulais passer cher Damon pour savoir pourquoi il était partie aussi vite, et sans nous prévenir?**

**Arriver devant sa maison je voulus frappée mais... la porte était ouverte, du coup ben j'me fais pas prier je rentre et j'men fout.  
**

**"Elena: Damon?**

**-C'est une violation de domicile je vais appeler la police (LOL);**

**-Ah, ah très drôle.**

**-Faut frapper avant d'entrer, bon je suppose que tu n'ais pas venus juste pour te faire arrêter par la police (LOL) .  
**

**-Heu non pas vraiment, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu es partis comme une furie,_ plutôt comme un bandit,_ tout à l'heure quand Jeremy a dit qu'une chose l'avais attaquer?**

**-J'avais, des trucs à faire oui c'est ça.**

**-Ok d'accord _c'est ce qu'il disent tous enfin bref._ Heu t'a dis quoi?_  
_**

**-Tu veux peut-être un truc à boire?**

**-Oui je veux bien on pourra parler comme ça.**

**-Ok, parle moi un peut de toi.**

**-Oh tu sais Damon y a rien à dire sur ma vie, et toi dit moi s'en plus, apparemment tu as une "passionnante histoire"? **

**-Oh tu te trompe y a rien de passionnant in my life (LOL il sait parler anglais ;) ).**

**-Ouai il se passe jamais rien ici.**

**-Pour l'instant.**

**-Quoi?**

**-Non rien**

**-Damon je sais que je ne connaît rien sur toi mais je t'appreçis vraiment beaucoup, et j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi, je suis pas comme avec d'autre personne, je suis plus ouverte avec toi.**

**-Moi aussi et je...**

**Stefan: Pff y a une fille au lycée elle me saoul elle s'appelle Elena et je croyais que c'était Katerine**

**Damon: Ste!...fan tu es rentré (dit il désespérait).**

**-Ben oui à heu salut Elena.**

**-Putain le boulet mais il est con, mais il est con...**

**Elena: Damon calme toi s'il te plaît.**

**Stefan: Oups!**

**Damon: Ouai t'a raison oups.**

**Elena: Bon ben je croix que je vais y aller hein?**

**-Oui à demain.**

**-A demain, Damon.**

**En sortant après avoir fermée la porte j'ai écouter Damon crier après Stefan, je me demande ce qu'il voulait me dire (c'est souligner)tout à l'heure, tant pis je lui demanderais demain, si on est pas encore dérangeaient par Stefan .**

**Je croix que Stefan est le petit frère de Damon pourtant, ils sont si différent l'un de l'autres , un gentil attentionnée et l'autre est plutôt agressif, sauvage,... et j'en passe.  
**

**Le lendemain, enfin je pourrait aller lui demander ce qu'il allait me dire. Bon j'y vais arriver devant la porte de leur maison j'hésita à frapper et du coup ben j'ai pas eu besoin de le faire Damon s'apprêter à partir du coup j'en profita.**

**"Elena: Damon?**

**-Oui tu as besoin de quelque chose?**

**-Oui enfin non heu tu voulait me dire quoi hier? Tu sais m****oi aussi et je... et après Stefan est entré.**

******-Ah oui ça écoute Elena si tu veux ce soir je t'invite mais là j'ai des trucs à faire.**

******-Ok à ce soir."**

******Bon je dois vraiment lui demander ou pas en tout cas j'y vais ça c'est sur, j'aime passer du temps avec lui, sans Stefan si possible.**

******Aller dans à peu près une heure j'y vais, bon aller je m'en fou on y va. Je marcher jusqu'à la maison de Damon. je frappe et j'entre.**

******"Damon: Vien t'asseoir ça vaut mieux.**

******-Ok.**

******-Ça ne va pas te plaire par ce que... en faite j'ai en réalité 149 ans .**

******-Quoi mais comment c'est possible, tu me fait une blague?**

******-Non, non c'est la vérité.**

******-C'est impossible, mais comment.**

******-Elena je suis un comment dire, un vampire.**

******-Non ce n'est pas possible, c'est impossible ça n'existe pas.µ**

******-Je te le jure.**

******-Alors montre moi?**

******-Comment tu veux que je te montre ça?**

******-Boit mon sang.**

******-Quoi non je ne pourrais peut-être pas me contrôler.**

******-Damon fait le, si tu m'aime.**

******-Quoi non c'est pas vrai, enfin si enfin... bref.**

******-Damon.**

******Je peut te montrer autre chose."**

******Il se mit à courir en mode vampire, trop style. **


	3. Chapter 3: La nouvelle vie d'Elena

**Cha****pitre ****3: La nouvelle vie d'Elena:**

Je ne pouvais pas supporter ce qu'il viens de me dire je lui dit ok et partie. Pourquoi il me l'a pas dit je ne peux pas l'imaginer en, en vampire. Déjà le soir les journée sans Damon passe vite, je monte dans ma chambre ,je me met en pyjama et commença à aller me coucher lorsque je vue Damon allonger sur mon lit.

"Elena: Tu fait quoi là?

-Je voulais te dire que tu ne dois pas me fuir.

-Ok mais, tu dois tout me dire à propos des vampire et de ton passé.

-Si tu veux.

-Vas y commence.

-Quoi maintenant?

-Ben oui.

-Ok."

Il me parla de Katherine son ex, de ce quelle lui a fait, de ses parent, bref de tout, et du plus important je suis le double pétrova mon sang sert à crée des "armes humaines". Il m'a dit que j'était la descendante de Katherine et quel me ressemble enfin je lui ressemble c'est fou j'ai un double vampire psychopathe, c'est génial mais tout ça d'un coup ça fait bizarre et dire que tu ne connaissais rien sur ta vie, sur ton passé en faite.

Du coup tout ça ma fait un choc d'en apprendre autant donc ben Damon a attendu que je m'endorme puis il est partit. Le lendemain je me réveilla car une odeur pesé sur la pièce, je descendis et vit Damon,mais vous ne savait pas tout il m'a fait le p'tit déj sérieux je savais qu'il cuisiner mais ça part d'une bonne intension.

"Damon: Salut princesse alors bien dormi?

-Oui merci, tu m'a fait quoi à manger je meure de faim.

-Des tartine de NUTELLA (dédicace à p'tite poulette) un chocolat, un jus d'orange du café enfin si tu peux.

-Oh merci c'est trop gentil et oui j'ai le droit au café."

Il retourna vers le plan de travaille je me mis derrière lui j'allais lui faire la bise mais à ce moment là il torna la tête ce qui fait ben, que je l'embrassa sur la bouche ce qui perso ne me gêna pas et lui non plus apparemment.

"Elena: Désoler ce n'était pas prévue.

-Chut."

Il me mis le doigt devant la bouche et m'embrassa à nouveau. Je pense qu'on devrait sortir ensemble.

"Elena: Damon?

-Oui.

-Je pense qu'on devrait enfin tu vois?

-Oui attend, Elena tu veux qu'on soit ensemble?

-Bien sur (avec un grand sourire)."

Arriver le soir je me mit en pyjama et me coucha, à côté de Damon mais c'est nul demain je dois aller au lycée je ne peut pas profiter de lui :(.

"Elena: Tu peux m'emmener au lycée en voiture s'il te plaît?

-Bien sur ma chérie (LOL).

-Merciiiii!

-Aller en voiture!"

En route j'ai vue Bonnie te Caroline marchaient sur le trottoir, comment elles nous on regarder c'est parti pour être bombarder de question, génial.

"Damon: Bon j'te laisse là ok à tout à l'heure.

-Bis je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Caroline: Heu attend j'ai bien écouter je t'aime, moi aussi et tu parler à qui?

Elena: Ben au mec qui nous a fait peur et il s'appel Damon il est très gentil.

-Ok attend laisse moi me remettre de mes émotions.

Bonnie: Oh c'est bon elle a le droit d'avoir une vie elle aussi y a pas que toi dans la vie.

Caroline: Bon ok, ça va."

Ça fait une heure que je suis en cour et Damon me manque déjà putain je pensais pas qu'on deviner comme ça. Aller plus que 30 minutes à attendre.

"Biiiiiiiiiiiip."

A enfin la sonnerie il était temps je franchie la porte et au loin je vis Damon devant sa voiture qui m'attendait, je couru le voir et l'embrassa.

-Alors t'a journée de cour c'était comment?

-Long.

-Et tu attendais quoi?

-T'a voiture pour ne pas rentrée à pied, non je rigole.

-Oh c'est blessant.

-Je vais te consoler."

Je monta à cheval sur lui et l'embrassa.

"-Alors consoler?

-Non pas encore.

-Oui ben on verra par la suite.

-Ok là tu es à moitié pardonnée.

-Aller roule.

-Remet toi à ta place d'abord.

-Ah oui c'est vrai."

Et on rentra tout les deux cher lui enfin. Arriver là bas il m'ouvrit la porte et me dit.

"-De mon époque les demoiselles se faisaient portées pour passer la porte.

-Oh je vois et tu veux me porter?"

Il me pris sans difficulté et me fit passer la porte et m'amena dans sa chambre pour me faire visiter un peut.


	4. Chapitre 4: Une vie difficile

**Cha****pitre 4: Une vie difficile****:**

Ça fait déjà une semaine que je sort avec Damon et oui déjà. Ce matin pour une fois Damon est rester avec moi le matin, on était enrouler dans les draps et on s'embrassait et là Stefan est entré dans ma chambre tranquille Damon va péter un câble.

-Heu ça va Stefan je te dérange pas là?

-Heu non, merci Damon.

Elena: Calme toi Damon.

-Oh je suis pas du tout énerver.

Stefan: Très belle nuisette Elena."

Et là Damon est sorti du lit et lui a mit un coup de point.

"Damon: Très éfficasse cette anti-moustique.

-Ah, ah bon tu le fait sortir s'il te plaît.

-A vos ordres.

-Enfin tout seul.

-Heu... tu fait quoi là ça se voit pas je m'habille.

-Ok, ok."

En descendant Stefan était encore là malheureusement.

"Damon: Sort de cher Elena putain t'es con ou tu le fait exprès, non pardon t'es con, DÉGAGE.

-Damon non mais ça va pas t'as vu comment tu lui parle.

-Et alors c'est mon frère je fait ce que je veux.

-Je déteste ton attitude sortez de cher moi."

Stefan: Ah t'as perdu ta copine

Damon: Ta gueule (désoler pour la vulgarité)."

Ils sont tout les deux sortis enfin des vacances sans Damon (elle le pense pas), non mais là c'est trop. j'était entrain de regarder la télé quand la sonnette retentis, j'ouvrit la porte et vis un homme bizarre je ne sais pas ce qu'il me voulait mais il m'a demander si il pouvait entrer, je lui répondu juste sur le palier, du coup il entra et quand je me suis retournée il n'était plus là je suis aller fermer la porte et je me rassis sur le canapé devant la télé. D'un coup un bruit qui venait des chambre au deuxième étage. J'étais terrifier je pris un couteau et monta dans ma chambre et du placard l'homme qui était à la porte en bas me mordu dans le coup et je m'évanouie mais avant j'écouta.

"Ravis d'avoir fait t'a rencontre Elena, ils n'avaient pas mentis ton sang est délicieux..."

Damon est venu frappé à ma porte pour s'excuser de son attitude, mais à ce moment il vit la porte ouverte et s'inquiéta. Il me chercha partout appela sur mon téléphone mais c'est la personne qui m'a enlever qui répondit.

"Damon: Elena?

- Rater tu me reconnaît Damon c'est moi ton vielle ami.

-Klaus...

-Gagner et ben t'en a mis du temps.

-Ou est Elena.

-Elle est sécurités avec moi.

-Elle serait plus en sécurités avec un tueur qu'avec toi.

-Oui c'est vrai, tu la révéra ne t'inquiète pas mais elle sera morte avant.

-Pas si je te trouve avant."

Quand je me réveilla L'homme qui m'a mordu parler à Damon par téléphone, avec le peut de force qui me rester je cria:

"Elena: Damon!

-Elena.

Klaus: Tu vois elle va bien, pour l'instant."

Pendant qu'il parlait avec Damon, j'essaya de m'enfuir mais il me rattrapa en un clin d'œil et me dit dans l'oreille je te retrouverait ou que tu ailles, il me ramena dans le sanctuaire au milieu de la forêt. Damon énerver a éclater son téléphone par terre. Il alla voir Stefan pour lui dire mais il s'en foutait complètement à vrai dire. Klaus me dit que de me kidnappée ce n'était pas son idée. Mais de qui elle pourrait venir, il ne m'en dit pas plus et ça me saoul je sais même pas qui m'a kidnappée enfin si mais je sais pas d'ou lui venait cette ordre, bizarre peut-être de Katherine elle est jalouse surement mais y a pas de quoi je sors plus avec Damon on fait un break le temps qu'il se calme un peut, c'est de ça faute tout ça il n'aurait pas mal parler à Stefan tout ça ne serait pas arriver. Il faut qu'il change si il veut me récuppérer. Quelque minute plus tard Stefan entra me prit dans ses bras et me dit.

-C'est bon tu es en sécurité avec moi.

-Ou es Damon?

-Pas là ça se vois non? Bon on est pas là pour parler j'te ramène cher moi.

-Pourquoi tu n'utilise pas ta super vitesse, en mode vampire?

-Damon te l'a dit?

-Ben oui on se dit tout.

-Il est con de t'avoir dit ça pff!

-C'est toi qui est con il a eu raison, aucun secret entre nous.

-Ouai génial."

Une fois arriver à la maison Stefan me posa dans son lit et descendit me faire un chocolat chaud. Il remonta deux minute plus tard, il alla dans sa chambre ou je n'était pas il me chercha partout et me vit allonger dans le lit de Damon, il me réveilla.

"-J'ai pas fait un chocolat chaud pour rien donc boit le.

-Très sympa, Damon ne fait pas ça ma réveiller juste par ce que je boit pas le chocolat chaud de monsieur.

-Oui ça va."

En fin de soirée Damon était fatigué de me chercher il rentra monta dans sa chambre et me vit allonger dans son lit je faisais semblant de dormir il monta sur le lit, me fis un bisous sur la bouche et s'endormi à côté de moi. Le lendemain , je sentais son regard sur mon visage, et je décida de me réveiller et de discuter un peu avec Damon.

"Damon: T'es réveiller?

-Ouai je voulais te demander pourquoi la dernière fois tu a mal parler à Stefan, enfin très mal parler?

-On était tranquille dans ton lit et, il nous a interrompus alors que pour une fois je pouvait enfin être avec toi."

Sous ses paroles j'ai pas pu résister je voulais l'embrasser mais je me dit que je devais attendre encore un peu pour qu'il j'ai du mal à résister j'ai tellement envie mais je ne peut pas. Bon je dois aller préparer mon p'tit déj et celui de Damon il faut qu'on se remette ensemble mais pas trop vite.


	5. Chapitre 5: Une découverte inimaginable

**Cha****pitre 5: Une découverte inimaginable****:**

**Un matin comme les autres je me réveille, je m'habille et je descend faire le p'tit déjeuner dès le matin Damon vient frappé à ma porte surement pour s'excuser.  
**

**"Elena: Salut ça va?**

**-Ouai et toi?**

**-Oui, t'a besoin de quelque chose?**

**-Oui de toi.**

**-Heu je vais voir si je suis disponible."**

**Je referma la porte et réfléchie je peut peut-être accepter, il a comprit ou pas?**

**"Elena: Non pas moi en tout cas pas pour l'instant"**

**Je referma la porte derrière moi, Damon ne chercha pas à insister et repartit aussitôt. J'avais le cœur brisé de l'avoir dit de "dégager" c'est presque ça . Je continua de prendre mon petit déjeuner et là quelqu'un frappa à la porte.**

**"Elena: Encore mais c'est qui cette fois ci ?"**

**J'ouvris la porte et vit... Stefan génial je suis ravis enfin surtout pas d'humeur.**

**"Elena: Salut, tu veux quoi ?**

**Stefan: Génial l'accueil ...**

**Elena: T'espère quoi que je te saute dans les bras peut-être ?**

**Stefan: Ouai ça me plaît bien."**

**Je le fixa et referma la porte il refrappa une nouvelle fois.**

**"Elena: Quoi encore tu veux aussi que je t'embrasse peut-être?**

**Stefan: Non mais je rigoler. Si tu veux je tu vien faire un tour en voiture avec moi pour te changer les mauvaises idées de Damon, ok?**

**Elena: D'accord je viens mais c'est juste un tour ok?**

**Stefan: Oui t'inquiète pas."**

**Je monta avec lui dans la voiture et on y vas je sais même pas ou on vas mais lui al'air d'avoir déjà tout prévu, bon je lui fait confiance enfin... Je croix.  
**

**Une fois arriver je compris qu'il m'avait emmener dans un parc pour marcher regarder les enfants jouer et s'amuser, et surtout parler je penses. Ce serais bien qu'il me dise des trucs sur Damon pour en savoir un peu plus.**

**"Stefan: Je pourrais savoir pourquoi t'a choisis D...**

**Elena: Stefan, écoute j'ai pas fait de choix tu sais il peut encore changer et en plus tu t'es éliminer de la partie tout seul.**

**Stefan: Quoi? Comment ça je me suis éliminer tout seul je comprend pas?**

**Elena: Damon était plus gentleman avec moi et toi tu était très COLLANT surtout mais y a des petit détails qui on fais penchaient mon choix du côté de Damon y a rien de plus à dire.**

**Stefan: Oui Damon a toujours était le préférer de toutes les filles.**

**Elena: C'est pas ce que Damon m'a dit, il m'a dit que tu étais le préférer de Katerine et , je le croix.**

**Stefan: Forcement tu sors avec.**

**Elena: Oui... Mais y a pas que ça.**

**Stefan: Ben y a quoi d'autre?**

**Elena: Et si on rentre? Non si tu veux tu peux descendre boire un ****café ou un Whisky.**

**Stefan: T'as du Whisky toi maintenant?**

**Elena: En faite heu... Je sais pas si j'en ai."**

**On reprit la voiture et rentra a Mistic Falls. Devant chez moi, il laissa sa voiture dans l'allée et descendit de sa voiture on entra je chercha du Whisky mais j'en avais pas je raconte n'importe quoi je sais pas ou je l'ai vue mon Whisky. On s'assis sur le canapé moi un verre de jus d'orange à la main et lui un café on regardaient la télé jusqu'à pff six heures.**

**"Stefan: Il faudrait peut-être que je partes .**

**Elena: Oui surement il est déjà... SIX HEURES ! Je devais aller chercher Jérémy chez Vicky j'ai complètement oublié merde.**

**Stefan: Si tu veux je vais le chercher de toute façon j'ai rien à faire?**

**Elena: Oh oui tu me sauve la vie merci je te revaudrais ça .**

**Stefan: De rien et pas la peine je fais ça parce que je vais retourner faire un tour alors je peux passer devant chez elle."  
**

**Mais bien sur tu fais ça parce que après tu retourne faire un tour et puis quoi encore tu fais ça parce que c'est moi surtout. Enfin bref on va rien dire.**

**Plus tard, après manger, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. J'ouvris et vis Damon, logique il vient surement s' faite je veux pas écouter ses excuses mais juste l'embrasser.**

**"Damon: Elena, je...**

**Elena: Chut!"**

**Je lui attrapa la main le fit entré et referma la porte derrière nous. Je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps et perso lui non plus ;).  
**

**On parla un peu assis sur le canapé i****l me caressa la joue, m'embrassa... et là Jérémy descendit les escalier, il arrive toujours au mauvais moment celui-là.**

**"Jérémy: Elena je vais voir Vicky.**

**-Ok et ne revient pas.**

**Elena: Damon.**

**-Bon à plus les amoureux."**

**Damon commença à me m'embrasser de nouveau mais je l'arrêta.  
**

**"Elena: Dit moi, pourquoi ce Klaus m'a kidnapper.**

**-Heu c'est long a expliquer, c'est un vampire originel un des 5 premier vampire.**

**-Ok mais pourquoi moi.**

**-Ton sang.**

**-Ah oui il crée des hybrides.**

**-Oui."**

**Je commença à monter dans ma chambre suivi de Damon on s'allongea dans le lit.**

**Je voulais demander un truc à Damon mais en levant la tête Stefan était assit derrière Damon, il sortit un pieu et le planta dans le dos de Damon, il m'attrapa et m'emmena dans une maison très isoler il prit son téléphone et appela Klaus qui arriva la minute d'après avec une infirmière qui m'enfonça une aiguille dans le bras pour me vider de mon sang.**

**"Elena: Stefan pourquoi tu me fait ça?**

**-Tu aime Damon pas moi."**

**Au bout de quelque minute j'était presque entièrement vider de mon sang, ils étaient tous partie ils avaient ce qu'il voulait, mon sang. Damon arriva attend et leva sa manche, il voulait que je ****boit son sang, il me força car je ne pouvais pas accepter. Après un bon moment je me réveilla assoiffé, mais de sang.****  
**


End file.
